Everything
by Sharingan-Fer-Sure
Summary: How can I stand here with you, and not be moved by you? K/S. Oneshot. Inspired by Everything by Lifehouse.


Not gonna lie, I am terrified to post this. I really hope I didn't totally muff them up in this. I've read some incredible stuff and was too scared to even try writing K/S but I got an idea and...yeah. This is the result. I hope you guys maybe sort of like it a bit.

I don't own ST or the characters, or the song.

* * *

Jim gazed into the reaches of the stars before him, eyes glowing with excitement. He had lost track of how long he and Spock had been standing there, shoulder to shoulder on the observation deck. It was quiet, the only sound the lull of the ship's engines.

Jim's hand reached out for Spock's, easily finding it, and he twined their fingers loosely. A lazy smile found its way upon his lips. He felt content, and calm, and at _peace_ finally. In this moment he could distance his mind from missions-gone-wrong and lost crewmembers, courts-martial and resignations, and just _breathe_.

The stars and planets shot by them, a dark expanse of emptiness just _begging_ to be opened and explored. The young Captain confirmed the positives their mission greatly outweighed the negatives. He had a difficult time grasping the fact of how massive space really was – the vastness waiting for him to discover. A tranquil sigh escaped his lips, and a warm thumb stroked across the back of his hand and along the knuckle of his forefinger.

Jim turned his head to the right slightly, mouth curling into a smile when their eyes locked. He still felt the base of his spine shudder when he saw the – dare he say it – _emotion_ in the Vulcan's eyes. They were a swirling light brown, almost caramel in the light of the observation deck. They were deeper than the dark space outside the pane before them, Jim was sure of it.

Spock leaned over to him, diminishing the small space left between the two, tipping his chin to place his lips just below Jim's ear. The blonde's smile grew, and he squeezed the hand he was holding gently. Spock looked up briefly, an eyebrow raised in question. Jim held back his laugh, and shook his head, to which Spock replied by resuming his previous occupation of pressing kisses along Jim's throat.

"You know," The captain's voice broke the silence of the deck, a little gruff from not speaking much earlier, "if you couldn't be here by my side, I would give it up." When he didn't receive a reply, just a hum against his throat, he continued.

"I couldn't do it, without you. I may have the best damn crew in the Fleet, but without you...I would be lost out here."

"I believe, Jim, that is Ensign Chekov's responsibility as navigator." The low rumble of his voice transferred onto Jim's skin, a shiver crawling up his back. He playfully nudged an elbow into Spock's side, and felt a smirk erupt on the other's lips against his neck.

"Smart ass." He grinned, and silence resumed again. Spock pulled away moments later, bringing up his free hand to brush too-long hairs behind Jim's ear. His eyes focused on the man beside him. Jim's attention had been captured by the stars once again. His fascination was ever-present on his features, and Spock relished being able to see this, to see Jim so open. The blonde spoke again as Spock's sight drifted to his mouth. "I mean it though. When it gets dark and cloudy around here, you bring the light in." He was blushing a bit by the last sentence. "I would give all of this up if it meant I could keep you with me."

A familiar warmth blossomed in the pit of his stomach, and the Vulcan took Jim's chin in his hand, gently nudging it to face him. Startling cobalt irises glittered against the chalky observation deck walls, and Spock leaned forward easily, stopping just before his lips met Jim's. He could feel the blonde's breath against his face. "As would I, t'hy'la."

He eliminated the distance between their mouths, kissing him softly. His hand traveled from Jim's chin to the back of his neck, caressing the soft strands of hair at the nape of his neck. He pulled away gently and rested his forehead against Jim's.

"It can't get any better than this." The blonde's lips twitched into a smile, his breath steadying. Spock's kisses still made his heart race more than anything, even if he wouldn't admit it out loud. "You're more than I could ever ask for." He ran his fingertips across Spock's heated lips, his smile growing. "I love you."

A green tinge surfaced on the Vulcan's cheekbones, and he struggled not to kiss Jim senseless. "I love you as well, Jim." He pressed another chaste kiss to the blonde's mouth, which rapidly turned into a heated one, Spock's hands running up Jim's command shirt, fingertips tracing familiar muscles; Jim's hands roamed up and down Spock's back, savoring the overheated skin under his palms.

Jim broke away, heavy breath filling the quiet surrounding them. He took Spock's face in both hands, their eyes meeting, and Spock could see the deep affection in the ocean of Jim's startling blue eyes. His human half was bleeding out, a common reaction with Jim, and his heart picked up speed staring into those captivating eyes. "You're everything to me."

Spock replied with another breathtaking kiss, hands finding every inch of Jim he hadn't touched, stars flashing by at warp speed.

* * *

You would be my **hero** if you review. Just let me know if you like it, if I should change anything, work on anything, or just plain stay away from the ST stuff, and leave it to the professionals. Thanks so much you guys, you're awesome.


End file.
